The Lightbringer
by brandonholcomb6
Summary: 1000 years ago, war raged between the forces of good and evil. The power of light overcame, but now the traces of darkness are beginning to stir again. Four chosen ones must put a stop to the evil rising or the world will erupt into chaos.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One thousand years ago…

Cecil stood before Golbez, wielding his sword and magic. The battle was raging all around him, but all seemed to slow, and then stop for the fight about to come. Cecil raised his sword, but at the wave of Golbez's hand, his weapon disintegrated. Then, out of nowhere, a burst of pure darkness flew at Cecil, but he stopped it with a shield of light.

Golbez glared at him, pure evil in his eyes. "It ends now."

Cecil sighed. "Yes, this will decide the fate of the world. Either you die, or I die."

Then, without warning, he struck, sending a ball of pure energy at Golbez. But the energy was stopped and absorbed into darkness. Cecil then noticed energy curling around his fingers and he felt a sword—the Lightbringer—materialize in his hand. All of a sudden Golbez roared in anger and the world around him exploded into darkness. Cecil waved his hand and the darkness dissolved. In a rush of speed, Golbez stood before him, his weapons ready to strike. Cecil barely managed to raise his sword in time to block his blow. The fight was in a blur, weapons moving faster than the eye could follow.

There was a break in the fighting and Golbez struck only to be deflected by a magical shield. Both flew back, stopping in midair. Golbez shouted and Cecil felt darkness eating away at him and dispelled it quickly before it could do any real damage. The fight began again, blade against blade once again. Out of nowhere, Golbez gasped, clutching his chest. _The darkness must be eating away at his body_, Cecil thought. _But the time for mercy has passed. This has to be done. _Cecil drove the blade into Golbez. He looked down, confused. Then, he collapsed.

"I-i-is it over?" Golbez asked shakily. Cecil bent over him, a sad look crossing his face.

"Yes, brother it is. You can rest now.

I am sorry it had to be this way…" Golbez shivered. "I am sorry too… I n-never meant f-for things to be this w-way. I hope…I hope you can make this world a better place. A b-better place th-than I did. Live a good life broth—"And so Golbez breathed his last breath and passed on to the next world.

The war was over…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Historic Prophecy

I stood by the river, marveling at the place that was my home. Alexandria…the place is my haven, yet holds some of my worst memories. Although this is my home, I long to leave, to rid myself of the nightmares that invade my sleep, forcing me to remember that awful night.

_Better hurry,_ I thought. The king will be expecting me soon, and I don't want to make him wait. As I walked toward the city walls, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if the king hadn't taken pity on me wandering the streets alone as a boy. Through the years, my rank gradually increased from a lowly citizen to the king's personal assistant, charged with running errands for him.  
>This last order was by far the most bizarre. As I approached the gate, a strange sense of unease crept into my heart. Something bad was going to happen. I looked up and groaned. My two least favorite guards stood by the gate. Yep, something bad was definitely going down.<p>

"Hey look it's the kings _little assistant_," one of the guards sneered. "Did your errand go well or did you get lost and have to come back in shame?" I smiled humorlessly. "Don't concern yourself with issues that are not fit for the ears of lowly guards." This caused the guards to bristle in anger. Most of Alexandria's guards were helpful and kind, but some, like these two, lived on putting other people down to raise themselves up on a pedestal.

The other guard drew his sword. "I doubt you will be talking much after we are through with you." I looked at them and laughed. "I wouldn't do this if I were you." Both guards stepped forward menacingly. I shook my head as they struck. They were sloppy Very sloppy. I dodged each attack smoothly, letting my training kick in. "With you guys as guards, I'm surprised we haven't lost the city!" This didn't sit well with them and they attacked more wildly. I drew my sword, and in moments, they were disarmed.

"H-how did you do that?!" the first guard asked. "I didn't see you do anything!" I gazed at them, uninterested. "Like I said, don't concern yourself with things greater than you." As I walked through the gate, my mind wandered back to the sense of foreboding in my gut.

I decide to walk through town on my way to the castle. The marketplace bustled with busy people trying to get the best food before it was gone. It has been a time of great peace and the people were happy. I couldn't imagine the people in chains, enslaved by enemies. The castle loomed before me. Most castles felt unwelcome and powerful, but this castle felt warm and comforting. Thanks to the king, it could be so.

I wonder what is going to happen as I near the throne room, greeted by the elite guard. This is unlike the king. He was very brief about this errand, not saying anything other than where to go and what to acquire. I opened the large doors and entered the throne room.

For a room designed to house a king, it certainly wasn't grand. The king sat at his throne, eyes closed. He was ancient. It's a wonder that he can even open his eyes after he closes them. But looks can be deceiving. I have seen the king in action and any man that underestimates him is dead where they stand.

A smile appeared on the king's face and he opened his eyes. "Hello, Lee," the king said warmly. "I hope your trip went well. Have you the supplies I have requested?" I stepped forward. "Yes, Your Majesty. Everything is here." I pulled out the items: a broken, rusted sword and an old dusty book.

The king smiled fondly as he stroked the book. "Ahh, the one wish of an old man. The tale of a couple overcoming their differences and rising above all obstacles to be with each other. Together, they could get through any problem that stood in their way. That is what defines a relationship between a couple, a family, and even friends. I wished to read this story once more in my time."

I frowned. Okay now there's this broken sword. Surely this isn't one of the king's follies too. "What about this sword, Your Majesty? What is the significance?" The king's smile vanished. "Ahh , the sword," the king said. "There are things in motion, Lee, things that I wished would never be stirring again." He grabbed the sword and broke it at the handle. Out of the handle, a yellowed, rolled up paper came out. The king gently unfolded it. His features turned grim.

"I never thought that this could be happening while I was still alive. I thought it would never resurface to be honest. But alas, this is the way it must be." I stood there, confused. "Your Majesty, what do you speak of?" The king glanced up. "Lee, do you remember the ancient history that I taught you?" I nodded slowly. "Well, it is about to repeat itself. It won't be the same as before but the results will be the same. Either the power of darkness will lay waste to the world, or the forces of light will save it." The king motioned to the paper and as I read it, it became clear to me that it was a prophecy. It read:

_Four shall band together, for a great evil has risen._

_Journey to the Palace of the Dead,_

_And there retrieve the legendary Lightbringer_

_Only then shall the darkness be banished from the world_

My frown deepened at the discovery of this prophecy. "What does this have to do with me?" The king looked up at him. "I have observed your progress throughout your life, Lee. Your training has proved to be promising. You have even surpassed my most elite in combat. But there is something else I see within you: the power of light. I believe you are meant to lead this quest. Your power of light hasn't been tested, but I intend to oversee that personally." I looked at the king, shocked. That ball of unease in the pit of my stomach exploded outward, filling every part of my being. My hunch had been correct. Something big was happening.

But another feeling began rising inside me: excitement. The thrill of traveling the world to see new things was always what I wanted. It wasn't necessarily the circumstances I had hoped for, but if the burden of the world had to fall on somebody's shoulders, let it be mine.

I straightened up, surprised by the way I was handling this. "If the world is in danger and I am called to help, I will do all in my power to succeed. What exactly does this prophecy mean, Your Majesty?"

The king nodded gravely. "This prophecy was made two hundred years ago and was stored in this sword. This sword was the very sword that pierced the heart of the evil Lucius and ended the reign of terror that the dark forces had on the world one thousand years ago. I heard evidence of the sword nearby being passed down through the generations. That is why I had you retrieve it. You must seek out the Lightbringer, the legendary sword of light. You will find your three companions throughout your journey. Together, you must journey to the Dead Castle and claim the Lightbringer. Only one that has mastered the power of light can wield it. And in order for that to happen," the king said with a hint of a smile, "it is time for you to train."


End file.
